The present invention relates to devices used to secure a rope or cable. Specifically, the invention relates to devices that exert a shearing force on the rope or cable to thereby frictionally secure the rope or cable within the device and prevent unintentional removal of the rope or cable.
In order to secure an object using a rope or cable, hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ropexe2x80x9d, the rope is normally attached at one end to the object and at the other end to a fixed support structure. The rope is normally attached by means of tying. A suitable location for tying the rope must be provided on both the object and the support structure. For example, an eyelet may be provided for insertion of the rope through the eyelet followed by tying of the rope to thereby secure the rope. Alternatively, a cleat may be provided for wrapping of the rope around the cleat followed by tying of the rope to thereby secure the rope.
A rope is typically used in this manner, for example, in the securing of boats to docks or similar support structures. In certain situations, such as during inclement weather conditions, it may be difficult to tie the rope as previously described. Also, if further tensioning of the rope is required to secure the boat against the dock, the rope must be untied, necessitating bending into an awkward position wherein it may not be possible to prevent the briefly unsecured boat from escaping from the dock. Moreover, many people do not know how to properly tie knots or do not wish to tie knots. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for easily securing a rope that may be mounted to an object or support structure, thereby eliminating the necessity of knot tying.
Cord locking devices are known in the prior art. One example of a general type includes a pair of telescoping members, each having apertures that may be aligned for insertion of the cord therethrough in a direction perpendicular to the telescoping axis. A spring biasing means is also typically included for urging the telescoping members apart, thereby misaligning the apertures and exerting a shearing force against the cord. The cord is thereby frictionally secured within the apparatus by means of the shearing force, preventing the removal of the cord by tension.
The prior art devices are typically quite small and are designed for light-weight cords with spring biasing means that typically may be overcome by simple finger pressure in order. To secure a rope of a type suitable for attaching a boat to a dock, the spring biasing means must exert a much greater shearing force than is provided in the prior art devices. Also, the prior art devices lack mechanisms for applying the large amount of force required to overcome a powerful spring biasing means, such as mechanisms employing body weight and/or leverage. The prior art devices are not suitably designed for mounting to an object or supporting structure.
The need therefore exists for an improved rope or cable securing device to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for securing a rope to a structure, the apparatus comprising: a base having integrally formed mounting lugs for mounting the base to a structure, the base further having an upright portion with a socket having a bottom, an open top, and a first pair of opposed interior recesses, the upright portion further having a front face and a rear face, each face having a first aperture therethrough, the first apertures concentrically aligned with one another; a plunger located within the socket, a portion of the plunger extending through the open top, the plunger translatable in the socket and having a pair of downwardly extending locking tabs complementary to the opposed recesses and engaged therewith to retain the plunger within the socket, the plunger further having a second aperture therethrough selectively concentrically aligned with the first apertures; and, a biasing means mounted within the socket at the bottom thereof and engaged with the plunger to upwardly bias the plunger and normally misalign the first and second apertures.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for securing a rope to a structure, the apparatus comprising: a base having integrally formed mounting lugs for mounting the base to a structure, the base further having an upright portion with a socket having a bottom, an open top, and a pair of opposed interior recesses, the upright portion further having a front face and a rear face, each face having a first aperture therethrough, the first apertures concentrically aligned with one another; a plunger located within the socket, a portion of the plunger extending through the open top, the plunger translatable in the socket and having a pair of downwardly extending locking tabs complementary to the opposed recesses and engaged therewith to retain the plunger within the socket, the plunger further having a second aperture therethrough selectively concentrically aligned with the first apertures by depressing the plunger using a foot operated means; and, a biasing means mounted within the socket at the bottom thereof and engaged with the plunger to upwardly bias the plunger and normally misalign the first and second apertures.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for securing a rope to a structure, the apparatus comprising: a base having integrally formed mounting lugs for mounting the base to a structure, the base further having an upright portion with a socket having a bottom, an open top, and a pair of opposed interior recesses, the upright portion further having a front face and a rear face, each face having a first aperture therethrough, the first apertures concentrically aligned with one another; a plunger located within the socket, a portion of the plunger extending through the open top, the plunger translatable in the socket and having a pair of downwardly extending locking tabs complementary to the opposed recesses and engaged therewith to retain the plunger within the socket, the plunger further having a second aperture therethrough selectively concentrically aligned with the first apertures by depressing the plunger using a foot operated means to a depressed position, the plunger lockable by a locking means in the depressed position to maintain alignment of the second and first apertures; and, a biasing means mounted within the socket at the bottom thereof and engaged with the plunger to upwardly bias the plunger and normally misalign the first and second apertures.
The device has application in, for example, securing of boats to docks, securing of airplanes to the ground, and securing of articles to vehicles.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.